


Stillness

by dreamcager



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcager/pseuds/dreamcager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Gai await the results of the Suna Chunin Exam. For Tenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stop time

The sun is hot on their heads, blistering their skin with red despite all preparations they had made that morning. It seems no amount of lotion could fight the seeming gallons of sweat that they had lost in the matches that morning. They were exhausted, on the verge of collapse, but they had to hold firm. Perhaps it was the last true test; anyone who succumbed to the Suna weather cast aside despite their previous victories.

Lee glanced to his left. Tenten’s hair buns were a mess but she made no move to correct them. Her eyes were steady, stoic, and glazed. If Lee didn’t know better, he might have thought she was asleep on her feet. But her hands were clutched white at her sides, her knees just barely trembling to keep her up on the slippery sand.

Lee glanced to his right. He couldn’t imagine how Neji could breathe with that dark mane of hair strewn about him. At some point during his match the tie had been ripped from his hair and now it all pooled over his shoulders and back, nearly glowing dark blue in the sunlight. Byakugan was activated and Lee wondered if that was his way of keeping himself conscious for this last ceremony.

Lee’s own spandex was stifling but he refused to show weakness. A kunai wound on his palm kept reopening as he pressed his fingers into it, the pain keeping him grounded.

… The thought that nothing would come from all their hard work terrified him. He bit his lip, fought back a whimper of frustration. But there was no need to give up now. Nothing had been dictated yet.

The head proctor finally stepped forward and silence trickled across the coliseum as both watchers and participants held their breath. For a moment, it was like time stood still. Not even the wind tickled the air for that brief moment.

Then, one by one, names were called. Those who had passed, who would move on in rank.

Only six had passed; that was a good number considering none may well have. Two from Suna, one from Kiri…

And three from Konoha.


End file.
